Lucky Girl
Lucky Girl is the tenth episode of Ben 10 Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are at a museum and are being given a tour when out of nowhere they all float up to the ceiling with other civilians. A strange wizard named Hex then appears to rob the museum and steal a spell book. He then turns around and uses his staff to control everyone and make them fall toward the floor. Ben quickly turns into XLR8 and creates a slide using the curtains for everyone to fall down safetly. Hex then attacks XLR8 using different spells, but XLR8 is able to dodge them and create a tornado to knock down Hex. After the fight, Hex dropped the charm of Bazel, and XLR8 picked it up. After Hex is taken by an ambulance, XLR8 is surrounded by a cheering crowd and yells "who'se uour hero?" while Gwen stares at him angerly. Back in the Rust Bucket Gwen is arguing with Ben about how he gets all of the attention just because he found the Omnitrix. Ben then feels bad and gives Gwen the charm of Bazel. Meanwhile on the ambulance, Hex wakes up and bursts out of the back door. He then flys through the forest as the driver watches. The Tennysons are then at a restraunt and Gwen's charm that she is wearing starts to glow. She then knocks a fork out of Ben's hand leading to several events that causes a bowl of shrimp to fall on Ben's head. Back at the museum, Hex is looking for the book of spells, but finds out its in a safe. When he opens the safe and takes the book he realizes that he lost the charm of bazel and goes after Ben to find it. While the Tennysons are on the street, they hear thieves taking a womans purse. Grandpa Max then tries to stop them, but then Gwen accidentally gets pushed, and as her charm is glowing strange events start to happen again leading to the thugs getting knocked out. After that, a lady tells the police that Gwen is a hero, and Gwen then sees a stand that is selling different masks. Outside of the Rust Bucket, Gwen is learning about her charm as she throws a basketball somewhere and it somehow makes it in the net. They find out that the charm of Bazel is what is making her so lucky, and they then see two construction workers falling down a ledge near by. Gwen runs off to get her mask, while Ben turns into Wildmutt. Gwen then comes out of the Rust Bucket and introduces herself to Grandpa as Lucky Girl. As Gwen uses her luck to save the workers, she gets in the way of Wildmutt as he keeps getting knocked around by objects. In the end she shouts to the crowd "whose your hero" making Wildmutt upset. While Gwen is being recorded and put on TV, Hex is walking by and sees her on screen. In the Rust Bucket Gwen tells the others about the research she did on the charm, as they found out that their are more of them and they all need to be together for the spell book to work. They then here a radio talking about a haunted mansion trapping citizens inside, so they drive to find out where it is. When they enter the mansion, Hex appears as he set up the trap to lure Lucky Girl in. Hex then attacks by making the stairs come apart and making people fly around. Ben then turns into Four Arms to catch the stairs, but the people still fall so Lucky Girl saves them. Gwen then runs down a hall till she finds a trap door leading under ground. After Hex follows her, Four Arms and Grandpa Max do the same right behind him. Hex then chases her down the tunnel and attacks her until she finds a way outside. Hex then traps her by making a tree pick her up, as he takes the charm away from her. Later, Four Arms breaks her free from the tree as Max stands by him. They see Hex floating in the sky casting some kind of spell, but Four Arms then jumps up crushing him down to the floor. Hex then casts a spell which brings three statues to life and they attack Four Arms. As Hex tries to cast another spell, Max and Gwen knock him out by throwing boulders at him. After the statues are destroyed, Four Arms traps Hex in a stone coften, and Gwen finds all the charms of Bazel. However, Gwen chose not to have powers as she destroyed all the charms with a shovel. In the end Hex is taken to jail, and Max and Ben tell Gwen on the Rust Bucket that she did the right thing. Major Events *Lucky Girl is introduced and she gets her powers *The group faces Hex for the first time Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Robbers *Hex *statues Aliens Used *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Four Arms Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on Gwen. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:XLR8